Aftermath
The Link to the Episode is: YouTube Video The Playlist: YouTube Playlist Cast Mystical James as'' Dee Dee Lipoon, Chase Cheezythumbs, Acme Jr.Flippy'' E.J as Lil. Oldman, Mayor Henry and Voices of the Cogs Plot 'Synopsis ' : "A new plan must be thought out after the cogs shown a victory in the invasion takeover. After Lil Oldman discovery of there weakness, he urges the Mayor of Toontown Henry to use the new tactic. The problem is the tactic is banned in Toontown!" 'Summary' This episode is entitled "Aftermath" as it takes place after the disasterous Cog invasion which left some parts of Toontown in ruins. The hardest hit neighborhood was Downtown Toontown as it was completely destroyed. This episode starts off with Cogs picking up stuff from the wreckage. The motive was that they were cleaning the area to make room for the development for construction of Cog buildings. This episode showed a glimps of what a prototype goon looked like in the picture. Many Cogs didn't have names at this time as they were just protoypes (this was a poorly given clue when at Acme Factory where Mayor Henry assumed the Cogs in his room were just prototypes). The guy with the glasses was a prototype Flunky and the other a Goon. We head off to The Estates which is the residential area where toons reside. Introduced to a scene where Dee Dee sees her friend Chase leaving Toontown because he felt Toontown wasn't safe to live there anymore. He tells Dee Dee that he's going back to their hometown and Dee Dee persuades he reconsiders. Chase wasn't phased and drives off (Note: Toons could drive on the streets of Toontown, it's impracticle now that Cogs are blocking the road). 'The Banned Gags' In Toon Hall, Mayor Henry got news that Cogs have destroyed and claimed nearly 1/2 of Toontown. In a desperate situation when Henry gets a document from the Cogs of a term of surrended, he was gonna sign the document to not cause anymore destruction or endangering the citizens. When (Former) Mayor Henry was close to signing the document, Lil. Oldman intervened. Lil. Oldman tells Mayor Henry that there is another way to handle Cogs. Using Gags that were used from classical cartoons shows back then. The gags were banned in Toontown for their unsafety. Lil. Oldman gets convincing that Mayor Henry see his idea can work and they both head off to the ACME FACTORY, the cdevelopment of the Cogs. 'The Acme Factory' Going to the quiet factory, Lil Oldman asks Acme Jr. to make him a gag since Acme Jr. had prototype cogs in his facility. Lil. Oldman brings them to life, giving Mayor Henry a shocking of his life and demonstrated it effect on the prototypes using a piano. It was effected and Mayor Henry was convienced the next solution to stop the Cogs. He proposes to the Toon Council to reinstated the gags to be used in Toontown once again. 'Mayor Henry resigns Flippy becomes Mayor' We were shown in a scene that Henry was packing his things and heading off. Flippy assumed that he was gonna lock Toon Hall tonight, but Henry informs Flippy that he is resigning and gives Flippy the title of Mayor. This is a cliffhanger of why did Henry resign. Criticism This episode had a mix of good and bad reviews. The main and biggest bad apple of them all was the theme song once again where few claimed it worser than the other version. Mystical James got frustrated that the theme song wasn't up to par with the viewers and decided to shorten it to just instrumental. The other bad apples was the unknowns of the Cogs, as for a badly placed clue in the episode that most were protytypes. Gallery Screeny58.png DeeDeesaysByeCheezythumb.png Always.png Originalmayor.png Bluecat.png . Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes